Hardware advances in computing devices and the networks which interconnect those devices has facilitated an explosion in software applications. Applications such as real-time chat, voice and video are increasingly commonplace and widespread. Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) telephony allows real-time duplex voice communications to be carried over traditional data channels, potentially obviating the need for traditional voice channels, without the latency or jitter normally associated with the specifications of such data channels.
While somewhat behind wireline networks, wireless networks are also increasing in bandwidth to allow substantially real-time chat, voice and video applications to be carried thereover. Likewise, the processing power of handheld portable devices such as cellular telephones and wireless personal digital assistants can now accommodate such applications.
Traditional revenue sources for wireline and wireless networks include voice telephony and traditional data communications. However, the above-mentioned advances are confusing the means by which network operators are compensated by consumers. For example, traditional voice channels were configured to be carried over twisted pair copper telephone wires, yet, technology advances now permit high speed Internet communications to be carried over twisted pair. Still further advances now permit voice communications to be carried over those Internet connections. As a result, the subscriber may eschew the underlying voice service in favour of the Internet service which now serves to provide both voice and traditional data connectivity for the subscriber. This erodes the underlying revenue base for the wireline carrier, whose business model may depend on charging separate fees for both voice and traditional data services. Hardware advances now raise the same possibility of erosion of revenue sources for wireless carriers, which originally offered only wireless voice connectivity but are increasing offering both voice and data connectivity. However the subscriber may be able to find applications to carry the voice service over the data link and thereby avoid charges for voice services.
The preceding examples are the tip of the iceberg. Applications such as Skype, Google Maps, You Tube, file sharing services were unforeseen applications that can radically alter the bandwidth profiles for each subscriber, with deleterious effects on bandwidth and quality-of-service allocations which did not anticipate these services. The result can be a serious deterioration of quality of service for some subscribers as other subscribers unfairly monopolize all available bandwidth.
To address the foregoing, it is increasingly becoming known to monitor wireless traffic so that it can be classified and further processed according to classification, such further processing including the possibility of blocking the traffic and/or to apply different rates of charge according to classification. However, current network infrastructures can still be improved. Indeed, one problem is that, even within the current 3GPP or 3GPP2 specifications for different telecommunication elements, it can readily arise that configurations for those elements within one carrier infrastructure are handled in a disparate manner.